How Many Became One
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: So this has many many animes that I watch in it: Rave Master, KH not anime , InuYasha, Naruto, the list continues. This started as a freewrite so I don't know where it's gonna go until it happens. Even if you don't know the show you'll get the story.


I know what you're thinking, "OMG SHE'S ACTUALLY POSTING SOMETHING AGAIN!!!" or if you're one of those who hate my lack of finishing things you're thinking "WHY IN THE HECK ARE YOU STARTING SOMETHING ELSE YOU WON'T FINISH?!" or if you're new to my work you're thinking "Wtf is all this stuff about?"

Oh and hi, this is like, my first crossover, so… well… uh, idk. lol. Well I'll start off by saying what I don't own! (In order of appearance of character show/game) Rave Master (Just started watching it like a month ago, absolutely love it.), Kingdom Hearts (Uh duh it'd be in here), and InuYasha (for comical affect),.

I changed some of the storylines for the shows and made it all fit in together. You'll see what I'm saying.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The Forest**

_"Where are we? This is such a strange place." _A youth walked around an unfamiliar land with a large blade strapped to his back. He walked and seemingly never ending forest along side a girl and a strange looking pet.

"I've seen some weird places, but this one takes the cake." The girl along side him said as she carried the strange looking pet.

"Not as weird as some places, but I don't know where the heck we are!"

"Ah, Haru…" The girl complained.

"What do you want me to do!? I'm not a map, Elie!!"

"Well go become one! I'm tired of walking around this never ending place!"

"Well just hope we run into somebody!" Haru turned to yell and unwillingly did what he said, colliding into a person walking out of the woods. The two fell to the ground.

"Haru! Look what you've done!" Elie dropped the small creature and ran to the man Haru collided with. "Are you alright?"

The man sat up, revealing his face. "Yea, I'm fine." He took a quick looking behind him. Elie saw worry in his deep green eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." He said, standing up and brushing himself off.

"No, I'm fine! Thanks for worrying about me Elie!" Haru said, obviously jealous.

"Well you ran him over! Apologize, Haru!!"

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." The man said, waving it off. Haru crossed his arms and looked at the man. He came to a realization.

"We have the same color hair…" Haru said stupidly.

"Uh… yea I guess we do." The man said. His hair was much longer than Haru's.

"Anyway, I'm Haru Glory!"

"My name's Elie. And this is Plue."

"Uh, I'm Riku, what is that?"

"Nice to meet you, Riku." Elie said smiling widely. "Oh, Plue is a dog."

"Oh brother…" Haru sighed.

"I guess I should be used to seeing weird things…"

"What do you mean?" Haru questioned.

"Haven't you ever encountered Heartless or Organization XIII?"

"Nope, never heard of them." Elie said.

"Who are they?"

"Heartless are creatures from the Darkness who steal people's hearts and Organization XIII use the hearts the Heartless collect for their own nefarious plans."

"That's awful." Elie said as Haru crossed his arms to think.

"Hmm, I wonder if Organization XIII is in cahoots with the Shadow Guard…"

"Who is the Shadow Guard?" Riku asked.

"I can't believe you haven't heard of them!"

"Well I can understand how you haven't heard of the Organization, because not many people fight along side the King."

"The King?! The King is evil!" Haru yelled.

"King Mickey? He's the farthest thing from evil."

"Who's that? I've never heard of him."

"He's the greatest King. I shouldn't really be talking about him, but I see that it won't affect you much."

"What do you mean, 'it won't affect us much'?"

"You see, I am part of a group that who opposes all evil. But we accept that there's a balance that can't be tipped too much to one side. Darkness and Light are found in every heart. Without one, there is no other."

"I never really thought about it that way. I just thought that Darkness was bad and Light was good." Haru said.

"Well, with my group, we help those who are corrupted by Darkness. It's our job to cleanse plan-people of Heartless among other things. But anyway, what was it that you were saying about this group called the Shadow Guard?"

"Oh, well there's this bad king who runs it, you can see my confusion, and they all have these bad items that give them power, called Shadow Stones. I'm on a mission to destroy the Shadow Stones and save everyone!" Haru said with pride.

"Well, good luck with that, I really must be going. Though I don't know where I'm going to…"

"Us either… we're sort of lost…" Elie said, ashamed.

"I was supposed to have met my friends and hour ago, but I got chased off by a monster…"

"A monster?!"

"It was bigger than any Heartless that I remember. I thought I could handle it, but it proved too much and ran me off course."

"Wow, I don't know what I would have done in your situation." Elie said in awe.

"Let me fight it while you yell at me from the sidelines…" Haru said glaring.

"Oh shut up!"

"Well don't you two fight like any old married couple?" Riku joked.

"Oh no! We're not a couple!" Haru quickly defended.

"No way!" Elie added.

"Jeez, calm down, it was only a joke."

"Uh, right…"

"So, what do you say to walking together until we get to the next town?" Riku asked, changing the subject.

"Sure!" Elie smiled.

Plue made a strange noise that sounded like his name as he sat right next to where Riku was standing.

"I guess Plue likes you." Haru smiled.

"Or he wants you to give him food…" Elie laughed.

Riku bent down. "Sorry little guy, I don't have any food."

Plue made another noise that was similar, but sounded sadder.

"I guess that was what he wanted." Haru laughed. Elie picked up Plue and the three started off down the path with no end.

A little down the road the group came upon four people are two little creatures. Two of them were arguing, one of them was being slapped by another and the two little creatures sat far away from the four.

"I wonder what's going on over there…" Elie said.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out…" Haru said, feeling unsure about the group.

"It's probably best if we just pass by." Riku said. Undoubtedly the three were spotted and an awkward scene rolled on.

"Who are you guys?!" A tall man with red robes and long white hair demanded to know.

"We're no one! We're just passing by!" Elie said nervously.

"Sit boy!" A woman in a school uniform yelled and the man immediately did a face plant into the ground.

"Aw Kagome! Ya didn't have to do that!" The man yelled pulling his face out of the ground. Elie spotted little tiny ears on top of the man's head.

"Hey Haru, that guy's got ears!" Elie whispered to Haru, his eyes widened.

"Sorry about InuYasha, he just doesn't like strangers!" The woman, apparently named Kagome, said.

"It's alright…" Elie said, and suddenly felt her hand being jerked. The other man was kneeled before her.

"Will you be the bearer of my child?" He asked, seriously.

"What the heck?! Let go of me!!" Elie yelled, slapping him and hiding behind Haru.

"MIROKU!!" The other woman yelled, grabbing him away and slapping him.

"Sorry about him, he's just an idiot!" The woman said. Plue walked over to the two little creatures. One was a cat-like creature with two tails and the other resembled a fox with humanistic qualities.

After a little time all of them settle down in a circle and started into introduce themselves.

"My name's Kagome, the one pouting over there is InuYasha, the one that was slapped was Miroku, and the one that slapped him was Sango. Oh and the two over there are Kirara and Shippo."

"I'm Haru, the one that was freaked out is Elie, this is Riku, and the one over there is Plue."

"Nice to meet you all." Sango said.

"Likewise… somewhat." Elie said, looking towards Miroku, she was sitting as far away from him as possible.

"He does that to every girl he sees…" Sango said with a hint of anger and jealousy in her voice.

"Uh… that's… creepy!" Elie felt a little disturbed.

"Well he better not do it again!" Haru said arms crossed.

"Don't worry…" Sango said raising her fist. "He won't do it again…"

"Easy Sango!" Miroku took a defensive position.

"So how did you guys end up in the forest?" Kagome asked.

"Elie and I just kind of wandered in here." Haru said.

"What about you, Riku?"

"I was chased by a creature and ran, literally, into them." Riku said.

"Demons!?" InuYasha seemed intrigued.

"Well I guess so…"

"Kagome! Do you sense any jewel shards?!" InuYasha jumped to her side.

"No, I don't think… wait! I sense something! Oh boy it's coming quick!!"

"What direction?!"

"That way!" Kagome jumped up and InuYasha ran toward the direction she was pointing. Sango and Miroku were close behind.

"Where are you going?!" Haru yelled after them.

"To kill a demon!" Kagome called as she ran with them.

The three looked at each other and ran after them.


End file.
